


The Fashion Designer's girlfriend

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, Caring Uma (Disney), Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, M/M, Mal & Uma (Disney) Friendship, Protective Uma (Disney), Uma's siblings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Uma is visiting her girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. When she discovered that Marinette's so called friends, abandoned her, and the teachers and students believe a Liar over her girlfriend.





	1. Uma went to my school.

(Marinette's POV)

I can't believe that everyone believe Lila's lies including the teachers except for Ms. Bustier **.** But, I'm excited for my girlfriend Uma the daughter of Ursula, to visit me from Auradon Prep.

I turned around and saw a pissed off Alya and the students are walking towards me. I knew Lila lied to her.

"MARINETTE" Alya shout at me. Out of my corner of my eye, I saw my girlfriend Uma.

"What, Alya" I said. I saw Lila with the other students

"HOW COULD YOU PUSH LILA DOWN THE STEPS" Alya shouting and everyone give me disgust looks. Lila was smirking at me. I saw Uma was walking towards us with a calm look, but I knew my girlfriend well enough, that she is angry.

"Alya, what are you talking about, I was sitting here, minding my own business" I said with a sassy tone, causing Alya to get angry, I think Uma's personality is rubbing off me.

"Lila said that you push her off the steps" Kim said with anger in his voice

Before, Everyone can speak, Uma step besides me, put her arm around my waist.

"Who are you" Lila said, I was scare that Lila will lied to her. But I almost forget that Uma, came from a place, that liars and backstabbers lives, so she knew that Lila was lying to her.

"I'm Marinette's girlfriend" Uma smirking at Lila and my classmates.

"WHAT" Everyone including Lila shout

"all of you heard me" Uma said smirking still.

"Marinette, I thought that you like Adrian" Alix said to me, causing Uma to laugh at Alix's face

"Y'all think that she loves that Idiot over there" She point at Adrian

"Also, I am Uma, the daughter of Ursula the sea witch and the girlfriend to the most beautiful and talented girl around the world and Auradon and The Isle" Uma said and causing me to blushed at her words.

"Almost forget, that all of you, so much touch a hair on Marinette's head, I will hunt all of you down, or worse I will use my magic, to curse you and your little liar" She threatens everyone. Everyone and Lila's faces pale, causing Uma to smirk, and she put her arm around my waist again, and lead us two out of school and back to my parents' bakery.


	2. Kagami remains me of Lonnie

(Uma's POV)

Marinette and I was walking towards her parents bakery, her mom let us in

"Uma, dear, I thought you going to be here in three weeks" Sabine said smiling. Her and Tom approved and support me and Marinette's relationship.

"School go out early, I decided to come here with Mal's help" I explained to Sabine. She and Tom treated me like a daughter, I truly loved them and Marinette. I listen to Marinette's advice to try to fixed my friendship with Mal, I apologized to her, for laughing at her when she sliding down the docks and she apologized to me too, for dumped shrimps all over me. We heard the door open, Marinette smile at the new comer.

"Hi Kagami"Marinette said

"Hello Marinette" Kagami said, She remains me of Lonnie, Mulan's daughter.

"Who is this" I said to Marinette and the girl.

"I'm Kagami Tsurugi" Kagami said to me. "And who are you"

"Kagami, remember that I was explaining to you that I have a girlfriend" Marinette said

"Yes, I remember it now, is you're Marinette's girlfriend" She said to me and I nodded.


	3. Uma, who is your father

(Marinette's POV)

I never asked my girlfriend about her father, when I'm going to ask her then about it.

"Uma" I said to her. She was sitting on my bed.

"Yes, Babe" She said to me

"I was thinking" I said.

"What you thinking about" She said.

"Who is your father" I said and causing her to look up at me, I thought she going to be mad at me. But she just signs.

"My father is Dr. Facilier" Uma said to me.

"What about Sophia, Skylar, Urza, and Sora" I said to her

"Dr. Facilier is their father, Sophia is the eldest child of my mom and dad, and there is me the second, and the other three are triplets, Urza is the first, Sora is the second, and last is Skylar, who is the youngest of all of us" She explain to me. I nodded, I met Uma's siblings and they were kind to me.


End file.
